


Blood For My Diamond

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fight Sex, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Sollux have their own interesting dynamic for their relationship. Sometimes it's just a little darker than pale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood For My Diamond

The flip’s always a surprise. One push, one shove, too much of a smile, too little effort, and the next thing you know, you’re hissing at each other. Supposedly you “seem" balanced, a “perfect moirallegiance". Obviously who ever says that has never seen these moments. AA’s glaring at you from the doorway, eyebrow twitching, you’re staring at her, chin raised, hair bristling, and that’s it.

"Sollux, I thought you were going to shower and join me. What happened?" This is all said with a rictus of a grin, almost ghoulish in how irritated she looks.

"I don’t _have_ to do what you say, AA. Last I checked, you _aren’t_ my lusus." And it’s wiggler-ish, bratty to the core, but why does she always have to check up on you!? You don’t need it!

Her grin cracks a bit. “You always do this! You push and push, and all of the sudden you’re running on your last dregs of energy, and trying to get rid of me!"

"Does this -" A spark and flare of psionic energy from horns to hands, clearly displaying "- look like the last dregs of energy?"

Her lips curls back into its rictus. “Fine. Let’s test that." And it’s on.

No one can match you. You are a screaming center of light and energy at your core, something that makes normal encounters blase and tiresome - Except one. AA’s not nearly as strong as you psionically, but she knows you, inside and out. She knows where you watch, what you guard, tactics, and she’s far less careless about her shots. Things clatter and shake, as you hurl yourselves around the room, shattering the plate you left on the desk, and god knows what else. You hurl yourself at her, intent on twitting her, flying through her reach, but she’s ready for you, and manages to catch a hand in the waistband of your jeans before attempting to slug you. You block part of it, but she still catches you across the lip somewhat, and it just pisses you off more. Things levitate throughout your hive, claws come out, teeth bared, combining flaring energy shows with maroon and yellow blood, that you suppose would look like a troll anime if you slowed it down, but you’re too busy dodging each other.

For all that you are pale for each other most of the time, relaxed and comfortable with each other, when the black hits, it burns to the core for all that you know each other. And the contest of power is very effective in getting your attention.

Your desk hits the wall, and you can a second to take in AA, dripping her own light, grinning a grimace, and it slams like a kick to the bulge. You even unsheathe a bit right there. And all of the sudden, the fight’s different. You’re showing off, you know it. You feel it when you dodge particularly well, pulling off showy displays of power.

_Fight me._

_**Make** me surrender._

_Make me improve._

_Let **me** show you up._

Nothing’s lethal, but in this fight the goal is to down your opponent. Aside from the jean grab, no one’s gotten a good solid hold on the other, and even doing that is dangerous, that it might get turned against you. You blow through a ream of papers stirred up by your fight, only to not find her where you thought she was. You barely realize that before you feel arms lock around your waist, and teeth sink in the back of your neck. You moan, embarrassingly.

"You ready to give up?" And she’s licking up your blood from the back of your neck, short-circuiting neurons as you try to escape. One hand grabs your crotch, squeezing just enough, and she knows, oh she knows. You’re squirming, but it’s only pressing your hips into her hand more. Eyes cross as you stutter, but you still make that effort. You feel your arms prickle like pins and needles all of the sudden, and know she’s locking you down, going for the nerve centers rather than a direct cuff like you would. She pushes you down into the rubble of your room, placing her hips on your back.

"It’s a good thing I was ready." And you feel something click around both wrists as her hips push her bulge into the small of your back, and oh fuck.

"Cuffs!? You actually got cuffs, AA!?"

"Looks like a good investment, huh?" And she slide her hips back and grinds against your ass. “Now, be good, and maybe we can actually deal with this." And she rubs at the crotch of your jeans right over your nook. Your nook’s been dripping ever since it first hit, and you know she can feel the dampness, and your face flames as she laughs. 

She doesn’t bother to flip you over, just lifts her hips and yanks your jeans down, the heavy fabric scratching at your bulge as it passes, but doing zip shit to turn you off. If anything, the pressure and roughness actually makes it worse. She shoves a hand up between your thighs from the back, and you groans as she rubs her fingers through the wet mess.

"Damn. Think you could be more into this? You’re soaked!"

And when her fingers pull away and appear in your face, you don’t bother fighting it, just start licking, writhing in your skin at the flavor and the nasty little laugh she lets go of right in your ear. She stands up and pulls your hips upwards, and fuck, you can feel it dripping down your leg. She waits just long enough to let you know she’s looking, seeing you open and wet, before the fingers return, making you brace yourself on your cuffed hands as she fucks you with them. They grind towards the front, and then are barely there, just tracing the folds, and you’re so frustrated, so ready already!

"You gonna ask for it, Sollux? Pretty please?" And she’s leaning over, lips right next to your ear, and she’s laughing- laughing! But you still say it.

"Fine! Fuck you! Please!"

"Good boy."

And you’re trying to whip around, ready to show her who’s a “good boy" when her hands pull your hips right to hers, shoving herself in tightly, and you just- Blank.

So deep. Fuck. Warm, just a bit hotter than you, and tight! Her bulge writhes within you, prodding the walls, and you snap back in time to hear yourself gibber out something, whether “Wait," or “Harder!" you don’t know, but the neediness of it screams, and she’s got a hand on the back of your head, pushing your face into your arms, and another on you hip, and that evil little low laugh, and no one. **No one.** Gets you like Aradia Megido. Her hand lifts from your hip only to smack back across it, and you gibber out something else. You are so close.

"You gonna come for me, good boy?" And she laughs again.

And you do.

Your mind get lost in the explosion in your nook. A second orgasm hits when you feel her tense behind you, and then release, adding to the mess between your thighs.

With a soft “Whuff" you both slump to the ground and lay there, wet, dripping, complete with nonfunctional think pans.

You’re the first to break the silence.

"Holy fuck! You wrecked my hive, AA!"

"It wasn’t just me!" And she laughs again, but it’s not anywhere near what it was, just a low happy laugh, a joke shared between friends.

"Okay, but my hive’s still wrecked. And the floor. Especially the floor." And your hips squelch and squish as if to give emphasis.

"Hey, I actually kind of like that shade of orange. OuO"

"Please tell me you’re still not eyeing TV’s head gear. Please?"

"I won’t tell you if you take a shower. Let me see those scratches."

And her fingers linger over your wrists just long enough to undo the cuffs, before going to your arms, and you whine and bitch while you patch each other up and work on cleaning up your hive, but really, who else really can match you during these times? You both slouch on the uprighted couch, and mock one of AA’s ghost shows until you both pass out, and really, black or pale, either way, AA’s got you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
